


Buddies Do Cuddle Together

by broken_ankle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-binary character, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_ankle/pseuds/broken_ankle
Summary: Cas can't sleep. His sibling helps, shattering another piece of certainty he had about being human.
Relationships: Castiel & Original Angel Character
Kudos: 2





	Buddies Do Cuddle Together

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, in this 'verse, after the angels were cast out of Heaven and Cas of the bunker, Cas still ends up at the Gas-'n-Sip, but canon ends there. A couple of hunters and the angel (now human for reasons) they took in after the fall clue in on the Rit Zien before Cas does and kill them, saving Cas in the meantime. The angel (Lance, eir name is Lance) insists on Cas going with them, and he reluctantly (at first) agrees.
> 
> EDIT: may have to rethink the whole "Jesus was Michael's vessel but didn't have a brother because Hell's bureaucracy screwed up, thus the Apocalypse was postponed" (does it show that I love _Good Omens_?) thing because I remembered that Jesus is supposed to be the Son part of God. Whoops.

"Scoot over."

Cas turns to look at the open door. "What?" he asks. His voice is groggy from lack of sleep and the last bout of nightmares.

Seraphiel–no, Lance, eir name is Lance–rolls eir eyes and steps into the room, closing the door and thus plunging the both of them into darkness.

"Scoot over. Free me a space."

Cas obeys without even thinking about it. Saraphiel's–no, Lance's! Eir name is Lance!–voice still holds all the authority it held when, two thousand years ago, ey went to the youngest angel in eir charge and told him to change a comet's course to announce the birth of Michael's vessel. Cas is as quick to do as that voice tells him now as he was then.

Ser— Lance lays down on the bed with him. The moonlight reflects in eir eyes, throws the planes of eir face into stark contrast. Eir corporation is beautiful by human standards, just as eir true form is by angelic ones.

"Pride is a one of the deadly sins," Lance says. Cas is immediately cowered, even if he doesn't know where the other angel's going with this.

"Humans say so, at any rate. I doubt Parent really told them something like that before fucking off to places unknown." Cas startles only minutely at the blasphemy. Like many other things in Heaven, Lance was never truly as ey appeared.

"So, now what you're human and you'll probably die, let go of it and let me help you. Angels and humans alike are tactile creatures. Kit says that Zack spooning him helps to keep nightmares at bay." Ey looks at him expectantly, eir arms open.

Cas stares at em. He's not sure whether to be shocked, offended or something else altogether. "I am flattered by the offer," he begins, unsure. There is a fundamental difference between Zack and Kit and Lance and himself.

"Whoever told you that human only share a bed with their romantic partners lied or was deeply ignorant," Lance states, flatly. Cas feels a surge of anger at that, even if not on his own behalf. "Zack and Holi often fall asleep together on her couch, and they harbour no romantic feelings for each other."

Cas doesn't know what to say to that. He's been trying to live his newly human life as he's been shown by the first humans he has really known, but every day in Marbury shows him that humanity is much more than what he's seen and, often, much different from what he's been told. Zack routinely hugs his friends, all of them, regardless of species and gender, for one.

Maybe it's time he let _him_ go even in this.

Cas scoots closer to Lance, chest to chest. The other angel huffs and prods at him until Cas' back is resting against eir chest, eir arm circling his torso.

"This is not uncomfortable," Cas says, carefully, when they have adjusted their positions. Two human arms cannot replace three pair of wings–certainly not _these_ two human arms–but it's a start.

Lance huffs, and the puff of air is warm against the skin of his neck. "Go to sleep, brother."

Cas closes his eyes with a small, involuntary smile on his lips.

When he wakes up in the morning without having had even one nightmare, Lance still smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Seraphiel is (according to my limited research) protector of Metatron, highest-ranking of the Seraphim and their boss. They apper in the Book of Enoch (considered non-canonical by almost all Christians and Jews). Someone claims they're the angel of silence. In the Third Book of Enoch (where Enoch ascends to Heaven and is changed into the angel Metatron and then challenged by the angel Azazel), Seraphiel is described as tall as seven heavens (I imagine that's way more than the Chrysler Building), with a face like the face of angels and a body like the body of eagles. They are said to be beautiful like lightning and the light of the morning star (the morning star (planet Venus) was called Lucifer, which literally means "bringer of light", by the Romans; the Devil is sometimes referred to as the Morning Star). Considering Seraphiel is a seraph, I think it's safe to assume they have six wings of which only two are used to fly (one of the other pairs cover their face and the last one covers their feet).
> 
> P.S.: go read about all the mithology born from the Morning Star, there's too much there to unpack in these end notes.


End file.
